


christmas adenturesz with the dangan roop poop crew

by grumpybara



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpybara/pseuds/grumpybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it may or may not be christmas day in japan &  hopes peak academy sure does enjoy this random fucking fish breakfast. also mondo becomes a man</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas adenturesz with the dangan roop poop crew

**Author's Note:**

> completley serious. do not mock me

It was a beautiful day in Japan, too bad none of the students in Hope’s Peak could see it!!!!!!!! hHA ha ha o ho hy im laughing in brazilian portuguese  
yheah back to schoo l Every1 was rudely woekn up by that guy with a grill in his head because he eyes are on fire sometimes he needs a doctor but he has got no dang insurance  
they sats at the table in the room with windows and there waas lots of seafood out because today was christmas !!!!!!! ‘  
‘merry christman my students’ didnt say monokuma. he was jewish,, so of course no christmas spirit. he is a friendly guy nevertheless pls believe me  
“thank you” soys Ishimaru. he is a christian. he has a veryt outlandish tattoo on his chest that does not have to do with anything.  
they all get some seafood from the plate on tables, there is a lot of food out who made this !! it was  
 **Teruteru Hanamura**  
(i had to copy and past that bc i dont kno how does names)

he is dead though. so it was santa.  
mondo puts his feets on table and begin s walking on hands. he is a cool guy. a gangster i believe, so if he does things that are obsene or agonst school rules blame it on his corn hair. his hands have fish on them , he is getting them all over the table ! 

ishimaru is currently busy with the big chicken nugget on the table it is heavy probably an ounce or two and he bgins to cry becausr the nugget is too juicy for him his mommy used to juice his nuggies for him before he ate them so he wouldnt drown in the nug juice. life is hard, ishimaru says in english. no one understnand

:i have always wanted to be a basketball player: hagakure says. he is on the ceiling doing some magics trick. it involes him and a computer. he is trying to deactivate his deviantart account, but the deviantart staff have made the process so extremely tedious and unworthwhile of my time that i have given up too many times to count with two fingers. i have died three times in my life, but dang if that isnt stupid as fuck.

“”hello butt stank no one cares hahah !!!!!!!!!” says togorigami. he is rich.

hagakure cries. his tears fall into the fish. the fish shrivles up and dies even more than it was dead before so idk someth ign isnt right here

OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(translates roughly to: hot topic)

 

says negi.  
“fish dead. mystery investogogogog ! “  
the students and leon all split up. mondo has not left the tabel left, he is trying to eat his fih with his toes. it is useless, everything is useless.

ishimaru sees how hard mondo is trying, and his head turns 459 degrees to see his fuck buddy try with all his misgt.  
“you can do, frank!” he says. he got his boyfriends name wrong again, thats a little embarrasing.

mondo sweats a lot and pees his pants too. he is trying so hard to reach the fish while standing on the tablewith his hands. god i t is so hard, his pee pee. ishimaru is panting at the sight of the weiner.  
im talking about the fish. fish hot dog. not penis

 

mondo reaches the fish, he grabs is wit his big fat toe, and shoves it into his nose. he missed. well, thats one orifice filled. 34 to go.

ishimankey runs over to hug his boyfriend. well done my friend, you have done well. mondo cries into ishimarus pants. goddamn it mondo again

hagakure wants to come down from the ceiling to join in on the hug, he hasnt had a hug in 12 minutes. he is lonely. ishimaru and mondo give him mean looks until he floats back into the ceiling. goodbye high friend.

 

end.


End file.
